


Wanna get married right now?

by Arejare



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, annoying mom, lil something, relaxed sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arejare/pseuds/Arejare
Summary: Based on this prompt at tumblr http://skeletorific.tumblr.com/post/155151790268/what-if-the-utusufsf-skelebros-sos-mother-wasI couldn't get out the situation with UT!Sans... here we are...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have one sentence nearly at the end which is suggestive, not explicit but i still think more than this warning shouldn't be necessary. It's fluff ^^
> 
> Please be gentle, english isn't my native/first language :)

You're sitting with Sans and your Mom in the living room of her house. You had a wonderful and tasty lunch that she has prepared and you three are idling around now, not able nor willing to push yourself up after the delicious meal. While Your Mom sits in a huge armchair, a big coffee-mug in her hands, you and Sans has occupied the whole length of the couch. He snuggles with you, his head buried between your hair and your neck, an arm around your waist. He is nearly passed out. The only hints, he is still awake are small little rubs of his nose bone caressing your neck and a soft hum when he chuckle about something you or your Mom said. You're chatting with her in a soft voice, nearly sleepy by yourself, about your younger cousin's plans for the next months. Suddenly this nice little chat turns into that simultaneously annoying and embarrassing conversation you know way too well...

"You know... She will marry in May. It's a wonderful month for marriage..." Her innocent voice belie the suddenly death glare of her eyes, bullseyeing you and Sans. You gulp.

"Mom, I..."

"Yeah, I know, what you will say: It's too early to talk about that, your two are just a pair for a year, bla, bla, bla... But I won't become younger, and you neither, my child. I want to become a grandmom! I'm sure I would be a wonderful granny! I can help you with rising up, can take care if you two need some 'alone-time' and..."

  
"MOM!" You cringe and you can feel the soft vibration of Sans' chuckle through his full bony body "Please... I know all those, you've say it often enough!"

"But when you get married?! I will witness it as long as I'm in such a good sharp! The yellow summer dress would fit perfectly with a decoration of spring flowers and ivy! I know you love ivy!"

You groan in agony but a whisper in your ear sends a hot burning flash down your spin: "Yeah, whaddya say? Wanna get married right now?"

You turn halfway around, enough to catch the look in Sans' eyes. You know, as long as your Mom asks you when you get married Sans jokes around, asks you from time to time and burst into laugher immediately your Mom get hyped when she heard him asking. But this time...

"You mean now?"

He says nothing, simply grins his plastered, fathomless grin under half-lidded eye sockets. You remember quick flashes of your time in the passed year: how he had stuttered and fully blue blushed confess his love to you and how you jumped in his arms; his heart lightning smile when he compliments you for your great work; the incredible whacky puns he told you until you can't breath of laughter and tears; the strong, soothing arms holding you tight when you have a breakdown and softness when he strokes you, mumbling calming words until your shattered breath settled and your tears run dry and he got on soothing you, long time beyond that; his frickin' intense, sexy look the second he go down under; goddamn, each single second when you have sex – where, in all heaven and stars names, he got this talent to make you melt and explode in the same moment?! Jeeeez!!! ; and then there is his own vulnerability – the rare moments when he open his deep hidden emotions, fears, concerns... you feel honored and scared at the same time, because you're the only one he opens so honest to anyone...

You breath deeply out, accompanied by a new thrill down your spin. Only a heartbeat has passed. You still look into Sans' eyes. Your Mom had continued babbling but you don't hear her.

  
"Okay."

  
You feel, how you two teleport...


End file.
